


Cuts, lies, and broken ties

by TheOneAndOnlyPinetree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Ending, Child Abuse, Cutting, I wrote this like a year ago so it sucks, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Murder, Omega Dipper Pines, Please Don't Kill Me, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teacher Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyPinetree/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyPinetree
Summary: Dipper has been abused since his parents died, by both Mabel and Stanly. That is until Ford shows up and takes him in. Bill is Dippers' new teacher btw.. that's all I got for ya.I'm currently rewriting this so it sucks rn.. sorry!
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just me rewriting this book here.. Don't mind me.

Dipper woke up to being kicked in the head by his twin sister, receiving a rather pained yet muffled noise from the boy that had snapped from his.. terrorish sleep. Being a little thankful that she had woke him up, not wanting to stay in the nightmare any longer. "Wake your weak ass up and go get me something to eat." She practically growled out at him, for being a beta she was terrifying to the little omega who quickly stood up, pushing his blankets under the bed as he didn't want to get into trouble because his sister tripped over them or something. Tho you could barely call her a sister at this point.

"Course, Mabel." He quickly replied, rushing to put on the outfit he was forced to wear. A black hoodie and some skinny jeans. He could wear nothing with color, as his sister and uncle said it drew him attention when he wore the bright clothes he used to wear around his parents. He rushed down the stairs to get her breakfast, seeing as it was on the table, he grabbed it, only getting a small yet threatening growl from Stan, who sat at the table reading the newspaper or something. Dipper looked down at the plate and gently set it down, giving him a polite bow. "Miss Mabel sent me to get her food, Sir." He forced a small smile, as to say he wasn't lying. Stan waved him off, going back to reading.

Dipper returned to Mabel with the plate of hot pancakes. "Could have been quicker but at least they are still hot.." She mumbled under her breath, giving Dipper a very soft pat on the head as small praise. "I'll try to be quicker next time, Miss. Please forgive me." He bowed to her much as a butler would. "It's fine but you're not getting any food for a while." He nodded in understanding. "May I leave for school?" He asked quietly. "Hm. Sure." She responded with a small huff, earning a small thanks from the omega.

He rushed downstairs and grabbed his backpack, walking out of the shack and into the woods. He walked as deep as possible into the woods, knowing he would be late for class if he stayed long, but honestly, he didn't care, as long as he was away from everyone. _'I need a punishment for not being quick enough..'_ He thought to himself, eyes flickering to his arms. "Maybe just.. a few more.." He whispered in the silence, digging through his bag and wrapping his hand around a switchblade, freezing as he heard a twig snap. His head snapped up to catch a faint outline of someone tall in the distance. He quickly let go of the blade, letting it drop back to the bottom of the bag, his full attention to the outline.

His breath hitched as the figure walked closer, too close for comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper stared at the.. man as he came to a halt, standing just far enough in the shadows he was still just a shadow to Dipper. The omega quickly reached up and fixed his hair to cover his eye. "You shouldn't be out here... don't you have school?" The shadow asked, giving a smirk that was barely visible. "I'm sorry... I suppose I lost track of time.." Dipper stood up, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, a little confused about how the man knew he had school, anyway. _'Weird.'_ He walked out of the woods, for once not getting lost.. yet he felt a weird feeling as if he was being watched. Shrugging it off, he walked down the street, towards his school.

**~time skip to in class~**

Dipper sat silently at the back of the class, eyes wandering over to the window at the various plants in the garden, his thoughts being filled with the figure. He always stared out that window thinking. His attention was pulled from outside as he heard his name being called by the same familiar voice from the woods. His eyes snapped back to the front of the classroom, locking onto the source of the voice, a tall, slender figure in a yellow suit with a brick pattern near the end. There was a yellow triangle eyepatch covering his right eye. He cleared his throat, getting everyone else's attention back on him as he spoke. "Hello everyone, my name is Bill Cipher and I will be the teacher for the next few weeks." The words seemed to flow from his tongue so smoothly, Dipper stared.

Quickly when the.. teacher.. looked away to write something on the board, Dipper reached up and made sure his eye was covered, as he wanted no one to see the way his pale skin bruised so dark and painfully, wincing as he lightly touched it atop his hair, still covering every inch of bruised skin. He pulled down his sleeve, seeing as it rose when he lifted his hand ever-so-slightly, showing off one of his slightly faded scars.

He tried his hardest to pay attention in class but ended up daydreaming at least twice, seeing as he had to listen to Mr. Cipher all day, his voice is addicting to listen to. After class, as Dipper packed his books into his bag, Mr. Cipher walked over, leaning forward on the desk and getting rather close to Dipper's face, making a soft blush spread across his cheeks.

"You really need to learn what "paying attention" means." Bill found it cute, the way Dipper's head tilted to the side, almost automatically. "S-Sorry, sir!" The boy choked out, seeing as their faces were only inches away from one another. 'Why did he have to get so close?' Dipper question his thoughts, picking up his books and holding them close to his chest as he slid by Bill, who let him leave, watching him walk out and into the hallway.

Dipper sighed in relief at that, walking down the hallway and to a staircase that led up to the roof. Knowing he would probably pay for it later, he pushed open the big double doors and stepped out onto the roof, being met with the smell of wood and freshly cut grass, making his stomach hurt. He picked out a spot to sit in a corner, being harder to spot that way. The little omega curled up in the corner, his stomach growling and hurting more every minute. "Dipper? Hey, are you ok?" He tried to raise his head and look at the person talking, but all the colors ran together, forming a blob that couldn't be made out as a human figure.

"It hurts.." was the only thing he could whisper before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback Dipper has while he's still blacked out.

All Dipper heard was the sounds of the yelling from downstairs as he opened his eyes. "It's Dipper's fault! If he didn't bug them until they said they would come for their birthday then this never would have happened!" He heard his Grunkle Stan yell. The boy slowly got up from his bed, sneaking downstairs and peaking into the kitchen where he saw Mabel standing with Stan and both arguing with Ford about.. him? "F-Ford? Stan? Mabel? W-What's going on?" He slowly stuttered out. Stan and Mabel gave him a look of distaste and disgust. 

"Go back to your room, worthless disaster." Stan snarled at him, earning a hard slap across the face from Ford. "Dipper. I need you to come with me, ok? I don't want them to hurt you." Ford gave the young Omega a pleading look as if begging him to come. Dipper slowly nodded and went upstairs to grab his hat, putting a beanie over it since it was cold, and put on a green vest-like jacket. The brunette grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil, rushing back downstairs and following Ford out of the house, listening to Stan yell about him being a pathetic brat and how he didn't want him, anyway.

Once they were in Ford's car and on the road Dipper spoke up. "Um... Ford.. wh-why do they s-sud-denly h-hate m-e?" He stuttered out. The Alpha looked at him with a look of hope, sadness, anger, and confusion the most obvious being the sadness. "Dipper..your parents.. they were murdered." The man's voice was barely more than a whisper but Dipper heard it loud and clear. An obvious look of pain etched into his features. "B-Bu-t..wh-y..h-how?!" Dipper's eyes filled up with tears, somehow he looked pained, broken, and empty all his beautiful blue eyes looked dark and empty as if all the beauty was sucked from them in a quick second, but if you looked past you could see the brokenness that those few words caused I that short amount of time, and it was clear to Ford that the kid had been on the brink of breaking and he felt as if he had just given him a push off the cliff and into the darkness.

A few hours later they arrived at a small house on the far other side of the town, Dipper had already picked his room and laid in his bed, thinking over the things Ford had told him. He felt his tears going over the brink, filling his eyes and making his view blurry. He let a few fall, the way they left wet streaks on the poor boys cheeks would make it harder for him to hide. He never could cry, Stan said only babies cry.. and he didn't wanna be teased about something so pathetic.

Next thing he knew he was in his bathroom, on the hard checkered patterned floor with a knife in his hand and blood everywhere. He had a problem.. didn't he? He looked into the mirror, barely being able to stand over the sink to do so. He looked so tired.. his eyes didn't look like the normal shining balls of water with glints of silver and gold.. instead.. it looked like a storm gathered in his eyes, the tears being the rain. Marking his skin with their trails as they rolled down his now bloodied cheeks.

He blacked out... terrified at the next thing he saw in front of him...


	4. Chapter 4

_Ford lay there in a lake of blood. His eyes were wide open in horror, the color was drained from his body, Dipper froze at the sight, eyes flashing through so many emotions at the same time. 'That's it.' He confirmand with himself, letting tears fall.. he would do it.. he went to find a rope and a chair, the chair was easy enough to find, the rope, maybe easier.. he tied the rope to the ceiling, putting the chair under it.. he put his neck through the noose he had tied beforehand.. he kicked the chair.. the next thing he knew he woke up in a hospital.. and then he **really** woke up in a hospital._

**Back out of the dream**

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, not sure of his surroundings.. everything was so... white. It was messing with his vision so it took a moment for his eyes to make out the shades of black and blue. His eyes were watery from his dream but it didn't affect his vision very much. The poor boy froze and stared in confusion and.. terror? As soon as he looked at the door, hearing it open his eyes filled with more tears.. he stared in fear at Mabel and Stan who entered the room with a murderous look etched on both their faces. Stan was the first to speak. "Hey, useless piece of shit." Dipper forced back a whimper and stayed quiet, giving them a blank expression as if all the emotion suddenly drained from his body. "Oi, bitch, say something." Mabel snapped at the Omega. "Why would I talk to the most useless assholes on the planet?" Both Mabel and Stan were taken aback by the sudden attitude change.

"Excuse you, little shit what the fuck did you just say?" Dipper grinned emotionlessly. "Guess you can't hear either." The grin faded as the room quieted. "You're fuckin' lucky we're at a hospital or I'd beat the hell outta you right now." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Why don't you?.. I'm a pathetic excuse for an Omega, right? So just fucking beat me. I don't give a fuck." He trailed off, eyes wandering to a figure standing in the doorway, he froze at the pissed off vibe that surrounded it. Mabel noticed his staring and followed his gaze to the figure, _Cipher._ Mabel tugged on Stan's sleeve, making him look towards the door he quickly left with her in tow, leaving Bill and Dipper just staring blankly at each other. Cipher sighed softly, closing the door and sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"You scared me for a minute there kid.. I can't be losing my Omega after I just found him, can I?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper's breath caught in his throat, that was the last thing he thought he'd hear.. ever. "Wait.. so.. that's why... you got so damn close to my face?" Dipper stared at.. the Alpha, eyes observing every inch of him, from the way his golden eyes sparkled every time he looked at his Omega to the way his clothes hugged his body, outlining his slender yet rather well build. Bill chuckled at noticing this. "You wouldn't perhaps want a closer look at me, would you, Pinetree~?" Dipper felt his cheeks heat a little. " _Maybe_ when I get out from this damn room." Bill chuckled, that one small noise sounding like music to Dipper. "..it'll be tomorrow." Dipper let out the smallest smile at the Alpha.

**Random time skip to when Dipper gets out of the room or whatever(Brought to you by Doritos and flying shapes~!)~**

Dipper followed Bill down the hallway, eyes staying locked on the tall man, studying the way he walked. "Dipper." His eyes snapped to the source of the deep raspy, almost terrifyingly threatening voice he was all-too-much used to. "You're coming home now, brat." Mabel said threateningly, causing Dipper to shake, in complete fear, knowing all-too-well what would happen to him if he went home.. but he had no other choice. He went over to them, mumbling a quick 'Thanks.' and 'Goodbye.' to Bill before walking out the front door...

**At le shack~**

Dipper ran into the woods before either Stan or Mabel could do anything, he kept running, remembering what he didn't want to happen, even if he knew he'd pay dearly when he went back.. well.. _if_ he went back. 

**1Flashback1**

Dipper sat in the back of the car, tears already welling up in his eyes. "When we get home, you're gonna scrub every inch of the shack and get your daily beatings again, dumb Omega." Dipper whimpered, shrinking into his seat. 'I need to get away from this..' He decided. So we go back to the current place. 

**1Flashback end1**

"Ha..ha.." He panted. He had run to the deepest point of the forest. "Now.. I can hurt myself for them.." He grabbed his knife from his bag he had grabbed before bolting off. He held his breath, pulling up his sleeves, glad that no one had seen them. The knife was given to him by Ford, the blade was sharper than should be possible and the handle had small wolves on each end. 

He gripped the knife tightly, holding his breath as he put it to his skin, the blade easily slicing it easier than butter. More and more blood poured down his arm and onto the grass as he added more and more cuts. He decided to stop when he felt he was either gonna pass out or throw up. "Shit.. what am I doing..?" He whispered, his voice barely above a whisper. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper opened his eyes to be met with the bright warm rays of the sun. He honestly didn't remember anything about the previous day. He took a glance, eyes widening when he realized he didn't know who's house he was in.. well... more like who's mansion it was. He took a look around, noticing the room he was in had a beautiful blue and yellow carpet under a coffee table and part of a long couch in the middle of the room, he was currently sitting on a red chair with small spikes on the armrests. Connected to the room was (of course) a kitchen.. a.. very... large... kitchen. The countertops were beautiful marble. On top of the center counter was a bunch of.. guns? _'What the hell..?'_ Dipper stood, hesitantly walking over to the counter. There was a 1911 .45 ACP, an FN Herstal Minimi, a Thompson M1921 Submachine Gun, an HK416 Assault Rifle, an FN FAL, a Kalashnikov AK-47 Assault Rifle, and a Stoner AR-15. Each with full and extra clips. 

Dipper took a second look around. He jumped slightly as he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he calmed as he recognized the scent. "You're awake." Bill spoke from behind him, nuzzling his face into Dip's neck. "Yea.. is this.. your place?" He felt the alpha nod as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding for a while. "What's with all the guns..?" Dip felt the hold on his waist loosen. "I just like them." Bill completely lied. Dipper could tell. But it wasn't like he would make the alpha tell him.. or like he even could. "Dipper." Bill's voice was suddenly very serious. "Why did I find you passed out in the middle of the forest with your wrists bleeding?" He almost growled out the last bit. 

Dipper took a minute to reply, holding his breath when he finally did. "Because it hurts."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Months later..._ **

"Dip... Dipper... Dipper!" Dipper yelped, jolting awake as he sat up quickly, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. 'Another nightmare..' He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he tried to adjust to the sudden brightness around him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a warm, comforting embrace. "When are you going to tell me what these damned dreams are about?" Bill spoke, his voice is a bit deeper than normal since he had just woke up. "Hopefully never." Dip crawled to the edge of their bed and looked out the big window that took up over half of the wall and overlooked a waterfall. Bill sighed and stood up, stretching a bit as he caught himself staring at his adorable little omega. To think he had finally caught the little thing. 

Later in the day Dipper had decided to go for a walk; it was early winter so he had put on a yellow hoodie with brick patterns on it and a big eye in the middle, a pair of black gloves, black boots with dark fluff around the top, and his iconic Pinetree hat.

He walked down the road to the book store, keeping his head down and his hood up so his face wasn't visible. As he was walking into the store everything suddenly turned black. He could feel something hit him forcefully as something wet dripped down the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a hard thud. No one even bothered to question what was happening as he was drug into the darkness. 

It had turned dark by the time Dip had woke up, his eyes opened to a blinding light shining on his face. He tried to adjust to the new brightness of the world but ended up closing his eyes again, tightly. "Looks like the mistake finally woke up." A familiar voice sounded from somewhere in the room. 'M-Mabel..?!' The light dimmed just enough for Dipper to be able to finally adjust his eyes to the room. It looked like the basement of some house; it was dark, cold, and empty. "Wh-where--" His words caught in his throat as he realized his sister was approaching him. It seemed as though he had been tied down to a metal bed of sorts. Dipper found himself unable to speak or even move. "What, cat got your tongue?" Mabel let out a small snort, twirling something shine around in her hands. "Well, that cat should get lost before I cut it out." She stopped moving the item and now rasped it tightly in her hand. It was a knife.

Dipper was trembling now as his sister stopped beside him, holding the knife in front of his face. Just as she was about to speak there was a loud crash from above them. "What the hell?" Mabel speed-walked out of the room, dropping the knife just out of Dippers' reach. The little one struggled to escape the ropes that kept him down but to no avail. Hours later the door to the room crashed open and in rushed a very pissed off Bill Cipher. The alpha managed to untie both of Dipper's hands but left him to untie his legs as he went to guard the door. Dip was shaking so it took twice as long as if Bill would have done it but he managed to finally free himself and stumble over to his alpha, wrapping his arms firmly around Bill's waist. 

Bill quickly picked him up and walked up the stairs and out of the house. After walking for half an hour the pair stopped and Bill sat down Dipper on the cliff he had walked to (which was at least 80 ft tall). He sat Dipper down and checked him over for injuries, only finding a minor wound on the back of his head and a bit of bruising around his ankles from the rope. The rustling of a bush behind them caught Bill's attention and just as he turned around- **_bang -_** Mabel stood in front of him, gun in her hands. The bullet from the gun had barely missed Bill, instead, hitting Dipper and killing him almost instantly Bills' eyes widened but quickly still as he let off a murderous aura. His mate, his life, his world..had all just been taken away from him in the blink of an eye. He was far from done with this bitch. In less than a second, he had her pinned against a tree, one hand around her throat and the other holding the gun. His eyes were teary and he couldn't think straight. He put the gun to Mabels' head and pulled the trigger. Her lifeless body dropped to the ground. 

Bill stumbled over to Dipper, gun still clutched tightly in his hand as he examined his mate..his love. He looked at the gun in his hand - _one last bullet_ \- Bill put the cold metal to his head. 3..2..1.. 

**Goodbye.**


End file.
